Hija de la Luna
by Lu-agni
Summary: La historia trata sobre la princesa Yue y sus padres.


**A/N: Solo puedo decir que apenas escuche esta canción supe que tenía que escribir este songfic, no se como se llama la esposa de Arnok , así que le puse Hannah. La canción se llama Hijo de la Luna es de Ana Torroja.**

**Tonto el que no entienda,**

**Cuenta una leyenda,**

**Que una hembra gitana,**

**Conjuro a la luna hasta el amanecer,**

**Llorando pedía que llegara el día de esposar un cale.**

Hannah lloraba al borde de un puente( el mismo en el que Sokka le entregó a Yue ese pez que el talló) ella era hija de un noble de la Tribu agua del Norte y había mantenido un romance secreto con el príncipe heredero y hoy era el día de la coronación de este y también el día en que tomaría como esposa a nada más y nada menos que la hermana de Hannah.

**Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena,**

**Desde el cielo hablo la luna llena,**

**Pero a cambio quiero,**

**El hijo primero ,**

**Que le engendres a él,**

**Que quien su hijo inmola,**

**Para no estar sola,**

**Poco le iba a querer.**

Arnok se acerca a ella la toma entre sus brazos y le dice…

Arnok: Lo conseguí Hannah , estaba apunto de entregarle el collar y jurarle amor eterno cuando la luna brillo fuertemente y me hizo comprender,, le dije a todos que era a ti a quien amaba y con quien me quería casar por eso he venido a buscarte, todos nos esperan en la ceremonia para casarnos.

Dicho esto compartieron un apasionado beso y salieron corriendo hacia la ceremonia , pero Hannah se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Arnok sobre la Luna y en su mente canto a la luna estas palabras:

**Luna quiere ser madre,**

**Y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer,**

**Dime luna de plata,**

**Que pretendes hacer con un niño de piel,**

**Aaaa…**

**Hijo de la Luna**

Arnok y Hannah se casaron y en solo tres meses ya esperaban un bebé.

**De padre canela nació un niño,**

**Blanco como el lomo de un armiño,**

**Con los ojos grises en vez de aceituna,**

**Niño albino de luna,**

**Maldita su estampa este hijo es un bario,**

**Y yo no me lo callo.**

Ya tenía nueve meses de embarazo, su esposo llegaba hoy de un viaje que había hecho para visitar al Rey Tierra todo estaba bien hasta que entro en labor de parto, el bebé nació justo cuando en ese mismo momento el barco del jefe de la tribu entraba por las puertas de la ciudad.

El hermano menor de Arnock, Kuruk, observaba desde la puerta con ira al nuevo heredero al trono mientras Hannah cantaba mirandi al cielo:

**Luna quiere ser madre,**

**Y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer,**

**Dime luna de plata,**

**Que pretendes hacer con un niño de piel,**

**Aaaa…**

**Hijo de la Luna**

Kuruk miro a ambas con ira y supo lo que tenía que hacer no era posible que esa pequeña bebé tuviera más derecho al trono que él así que...

**Gitano al creerse deshonrado****  
****se fue a **_**la**_** mujer cuchillo en mano  
¿ de quién es el hijo? Me has engañao' fijo!,  
y de muerte la hirió  
luego se hizo al monte  
con el niño en brazos  
y allí le abandonó**

Kuruk se acerco a Hannah y la golpeo hasta provocarle la muerte, luego empezó a golpear ala bebé pero cuando estaba a punto de matarla cayó muerto en el piso de hielo. Arnok, quien había acuchillado a su hermano luego de ver a este tratando de matar a su hija, observo la habitación y encontró a su esposa muerta, después lloraría su muerte, ahora, no había tiempo , tenía que salvar a su hija , la llevó en brazos hasta el Oasis de los Espíritus, mas específicamente, hacia el estanque y allí la dejo esperando lo mejor. En eso la luna comenzó a brillar y el cabello de la niña comenzó a volverse blanco y de algún lado se pudo escuchar la voz de su esposa cantando:

**Luna quiere ser madre,**

**Y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer,**

**Dime luna de plata,**

**Que pretendes hacer con un niño de piel,**

**Aaaa…**

**Hijo de la Luna**

Finalmente Arnok sacó a su hija , la cual ahora compartía su espíritu con la luna. Entonces decidió cual sería el nombre de la niña: Yue , la princesa Yue de la tribu agua del norte , La Hija de la Luna.

**Y las noches que haya luna llena,  
será porque el niño está de buenas,  
y si el niño llora, menguará la luna  
para hacerle la cuna.**

**A/N: Bueno y ahí la tienen, la razón por la que hice que la reina muera es que en el show de Avatar en los capítulos en los que salen Yue y Arnok , nunca se ve a la reina pero bueno, si quieren escuchar la canción bájenla por ares o miren el video en youtube, los dejo bye.**

**Lucia**


End file.
